Come back to me
by blueflame 22
Summary: It's a one hit wonder where someone very close to Grissom comes to Vegas to see him. Grissom OC pairing.


"Um hi is there a Gill Grissom here?" a 29 year old said as she tucked her long golden red hair behind her ear as she looked everywhere but at the woman infront of her.

"Yeah he's in there" She said as she pointed at the door on her left.

"Thanks" She said as she walked in and closed the door.

"Yes" a tall, tan older man with thick grayish white hair, said as he looked up from his desk to look at the medium height all around California girl infront of him

"Hey" She said as her eyes darkened a little as she walked over to him.

"Falcon what are you doing here" He said as he got up and shut the blind that closed his office off form everybody else.

"I came to see you," She said as she walked over to him and leaned close. He then wrapped h is arms around her as she leaned even more into his embrace so she needed it to stand up. He held her for a second then let go.

"I'm sorry can we talk later at my house?" Gill asked as he tipped her head back up and tucked a piece of hair behind her other ear.

"What? Why?" Falcon said as she stepped away from him in one step and starred at him.

"Because…." He said not being able to finish.

"Because your what embarrassed of me? Ashamed of me? What now? What did I do now to tick you off? Lately it seems everything I do ticks you off!" she said as her deep dark blue eyes glared at him as she clenched her fists.

"No because I didn't want to get into a screaming match with you here!" He said as he glared at her.

"Well to bad" Falcon said as her phone rang.

"Hold on" She growled at Gill as she answered her phone.

"Oh hey sweetie…yeah…oh that's great! Ok I'll see ya when I get back to the hotel. No daddy's busy right now. Ok Daimeon…yeah I'll tell him you and Luther say hi. Ok babe talk to you later. Bye" Falcon hung up her phone and the smile disappeared off her face.

"You know your sons miss you" She said as she took a step towards him.

"How come you never come home any more?" She asked as she leaned on Gill's desk.

"Because every time I do come home you have another man with you there" He said as he took a step towards her.

"Do you think I'm cheating on you!" Falcon said her voice rising every minute as she stood back up.

"Yes!" Gill said as he glared at her

"Well then fine. What do you want to do then? Try and salvage this hell we call marriage or do you just want to get a divorce?" Falcon said hoping with all her heart that he'd say the first.

"Divorce" He breathed not even looking at his wife for the past 7 years. She made a face that looked like she just got shot in the chest. Part horror part sadness and pain.

"Fine" She said as she walked out of his office on numb legs. She stumbled down the hall and made it half way down and collapsed.

"Mommy!" 2 voices called as the sound of feet echoed down the hall. They stopped at the ball rocking back and forth.

"Mommy" A little boy with jet-black hair said as he touched Falcon's shoulder and stood back when he saw her face, Red and tear streaked.

"Hey Daimeon" she said as she tried to pick herself up but couldn't. SO he settled on her lap and his brother followed suit, a tall blond boy that looked just like his father.

"Hey Luther" She said as she wrapped the boys in her arms. She heard him coming but didn't see him. She knew it was him when her boys jumped out of her lap and launched themselves into his arms screaming daddy, daddy!

"Go play in my office, but don't break anything!" He said as he shooed them into his office.

"I'm sorry Fal. I didn't mean it. I was just really pissed" He said as he sat down by her and ran his hand through his hair.

"Then why did you say it!" Falcon said as she looked at him but her lip started to quiver when she saw him and almost broke down again.

"I don't know. Please forgive me. Remember what I said our first night together: I promise I'll love you forever and will always be there and will always love everything about you. Do you remember?" He said as he looked at her and shook her shoulders.

"Yes" She said as she fell into his arms and started to bawl again.

"Oh god Gill I love and always will. I never cheated on you and never will." Falcon said as leaned into his chest and raised her lips to his. He smiled at her and picked her up. As he did that he bent down and kissed her with all his might. She moaned as their tongues found each other. She knew what turned him on the most and was willing to do anything to get time with her husband. He fell into the wall that was 3 in. behind him and pulled her closer to him. He let out a deep growl of want and she snuggled in closer.

"I think we should wait a little while. Just in case any one shows," She said as she gave him a cheeky grin as he smiled and carried her into his office.

'DADDY!" the 2 boys screamed as they launched into the conversation they had been saving since the last time they saw him and he just went and sat in his chair as he listened intently to his children. Falcon smiled at her kids then at Gill and pointed to the door and mouthed drink and walked down the hall to the soda machine.

"Well hello" Someone's voice said behind her as she bent down to get her soda. She just quirked an eyebrow and got up and turned around.

"Yes?"' She said as she faced a very hot southern who stood smiling at her.

"You new?" He asked as he sat in one of the chairs in the nook.

"No. I'm visiting someone" She said as she smiled to herself and opened her coke. Right then Gill's office door burst open and Daimen and Luther ran down the hall and barreled into Falcon.

"Cute. Are they your younger brothers?" He asked as he looked at Daimeon and Luther.

"No" Falcon said as she picked herself off the floor and glared at the 2 boys as they started talking again.

"Oh…. Cousins?" He asked again.

"No" She said as she smiled and looked to see Gill standing in the doorway of his office starring at her with his smoldering eyes. 'Oh man, If no one was here…that would be one helluva time' She thought as she gave him a look that said oh your getting some tonight and turned back to the hottie.

"They're my sons. By the way my names Falcon" She said as she smiled and took a seat.

"Your sons. Wow. Ok well my name's Nick" He said as he gave her a flabbergasted look and shook her hand. Falcon laughed and turned her attention back to her boys.

$4 hours later$

"Ok that's the last of them" Falcon said as she set the last bit of her Californian life in Gill's high tech town house.

"Good" He said as he shut the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Well I'm gonna go put my stuff away" She said as she hefted up a couple of boxes and walked into her new room. She headed to the closet moving Gill's stuff over to make room for her shirts, dresses and skirts. Then she attacked the dresser moving things so her stuff could fit.

"Done!" She yelled as she skipped out of the room just to grab another box and unpack all of her bath room stuff in their master bathroom.

"ok all we or I or whatever have to do now is give the boys a room" She said as she walked into the kitchen to see Gill cooking.

"Yummy" She murmured at the scent of her favorite food and the sight of her favorite person.

"Baby you took your blood pressure pills right?" She said as she walked over to the counter and jumped up.

"Yeah" he said as he stuck the steak onto the grill part of his oven and turned around.

"Oh ok" She said as she jumped back down and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest and breathed in his intoxicating scent. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. Gill turned around and laid his lips on her neck and worked his way up to her lips.

"Gill" Falcon moaned as her head lulled back and her lips parted waiting for his sweet taste.

His lips connected with hers and their tongues collided. They slowly maneuvered themselves into their bedroom shedding their clothes as they went. As their door slowly shut you could hear deep moans and growls and feverish screams.

Ok y'all hope you liked it! Reviews make the world go round! Luv ya lots, blueflame


End file.
